A New Beginning
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: It is said that an individual's past determines their future. The only question is: How much of that is actually true? An alternate origin for the main protagonist of High School DxD. Non-Perverted!Traumatized!Mute!Vastly-Powerful!Issei.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I've got a lot of other stories within my possessions, but…what're you gonna do?**

**Warnings: An added OC (not overpowered/nor Mary Sue)**

**/…/ Writing on board.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He could remember the day he was born. He was weak. So pale and weak. His skin was as pale as the white of the sky. His body, frail as a piece of paper. The doctors stated to his parents and sister that he had contracted a sickness that weakened his body to a tremendous degree. As a result, his body often fought against itself.

He remembered when his parents would give him unconditional love, and constantly worried for his safety. He remembered when his sister would always watch him sleeping, to the point that she had become very overprotective of him.

The immense pain he felt never ceased. It had manifested when he was an infant, but as the pain increased, he had become numb to it. He had gotten used to the pain as time went on, to the point that it didn't seem to bother him, or he did not bother to show it.

His physical appearance appeared to be as terrible as ever. His extremely pale-white skin contrasted with his brown hair and doe-brown eyes. His soft brown eyes, though innocent, appeared to be lifeless. His physical stature was absolutely fragile, so his family was often watchful to make sure where he was at all times.

That was all he could remember from the very beginning. The very next aspect of his memories, was one of the most prominent ones. A predominant memory that could never leave his mind, and had such a profound effect on him.

* * *

Blood. In the memory, there would be large puddles of blood in his house. The smell of copper filled the boy's nostrils, bringing a strange sensation within him. However, the boy couldn't move. He was still, as though he was frozen in time. The sight in front of him was something that he would never be able to block out.

It was the bodies of his parents. His father laid on the floor, blood pouring out of his stomach. His eyes were closed, as though he was in peace. The eyes, however, seemed to act as a decoy, as his father's jaw was twisted in a contorted manner.

Next to the father, laid the boy's mother. Her brown hair covered her face, with blood pouring out from it. Her arms had been twisted in a horrifying fashion, the bones sticking out of them. Her blood seemed to merge with her husband's, causing the puddles of blood to grow.

Both of the parent's bodies had glowing spears within them, causing even more blood to fall out.

As the boy looked at the bodies of his parents, he was held tightly within his sister's grasp. Even though the girl knew it was pointless, she whispered reassurances to her little brother. Telling him that it was all right, and that she would protect him.

But the boy never responded, his lifeless gaze on the bloody puddle that emerged from his parent's bodies. Holding her brother tightly, the sister narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the person who did the horrible atrocity to their parents.

It was a man dressed in light armor with a cape fastened onto it. He smirked darkly as he approached the siblings, charging a glowing spear within his hands. The little boy in front of him, was the reason he had come all the way from the Underworld. To kill this boy.

Shalba Beelzebub knew that the boy certainly was human. Otherwise, the boy wouldn't have been any concern to him. The reason he was hunting the boy down, was because the boy was rumored to have a great power within him. The boy was also rumored to be the 'reincarnation' of the being that was par on that of the Apocalypse Dragon, before it was sealed.

The Biblical God himself, before his death in the Great War, confirmed the entity's existence. The creature was so powerful that thousands of seals were placed in order to restrain it. However, before it was fully sealed, a portion of the entity's energy was able to escape the seal.

All of these assumptions were rumors, but Shalba, as ambitious as he could be, didn't want to risk anything. And so he traveled to kill the boy.

The boy had no why idea how or why this man had come here. He had no idea how the man found him and his sister. Then again, the boy's mind was clouded with nothingness. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. He felt…

Nothing.

Within his sister's grasp, the boy didn't move, even as his sister's hold tightened. As Shalba walked closer, he lifted the light spear, smirking at the girl's expression.

"Don't worry," Shalba began as he lifted the light spear up higher. "You can join your precious parents soon."

The boy slowly looked up at Shalba, his eyes becoming more lifeless. His doe-brown eyes started to close, as though he was falling into a peaceful sleep. As soon as the light spear was brought down, darkness began to claim the boy, until all he could see was absolute nothingness.

* * *

_Otouto-chan!_

Soft doe-brown eyes opened slowly, until they cleared up. The boy looked around himself to see that he was tucked in his bed.

"Otouto-chan…"

At the sound of the voice, the boy looked up to see a tall woman with long black hair, which was split apart and tied into a ponytail. She was dressed in a white shirt, a black business suit and matching skirt, black tie, stockings, and high heeled shoes.

Blinking slowly several times, the boy got up and silently rubbed his eyes. Looking worriedly at her younger brother, the woman sat on the bed, and rubbed the boy's head softly. She could tell that just by looking at his eyes that he had been suffering through that memory in the form of a nightmare.

Even since that moment, she had taken a role in supporting herself and her younger brother. The woman was somewhat able to recover. Her brother, however, had been traumatized by the event greatly. The boy from a young age, was extremely sick to begin with. And now…as a result of the tragic event, the boy was now rendered mute.

As he got older, the boy's health often fluctuated. When he was younger, the boy could barely stand, but now he could actually move about, and take care of himself normally.

The woman was already in her mid-twenties, while her brother was only seventeen, although the latter's body didn't exactly show it.

As she rubbed her brother's head gently, the woman looked at the clock.

"It's your first day at school today."

The boy didn't move, or show any indication that he had heard her. But the woman knew. She always knew. She understood her brother's mannerisms, and how to effectively deal with them.

The woman removed her hand from her brother's head, and placed her hands on her lap.

"Because I work at the school, the staff allowed me to enroll you in." The woman stated quietly. "We're going to come there early, so I can show you around the place. Okay?"

Her brother remained still, until seconds later, he nodded slowly to her. The woman sighed as she caressed her younger brother's cheek.

"Breakfast is ready." The woman said as she got up from her brother's bed.

As she went to the door, she suddenly heard a sound. As though something was being scribbled down on a hard surface. The woman turned around to see her brother holding up a writing board.

/Thank you, Isae./

Her eyes widening a little, Isae Hyoudou smiled as she opened the door to her brother's room.

"I love you too, my Issei-chan."

* * *

**So…do you hate it? Like it? Tolerate it? Comments/Reviews/Thoughts are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dimensional Gap**

The primordial void, the Dimensional Gap, was a state of nothingness. The realm that existed between Heaven, the Underworld, and the Earth itself. The entity born in this world floated in silence.

Silence was what the entity craved the most. That's all it wanted. After all, it was born of all the nothingness of the Dimensional Gap. The infinite nothingness was only the beginning of its creation. As the entity basked in the silence of the Dimensional Gap.

That was until another presence had made itself known in the Dimensional Gap. The creature who had stolen the entity's home was known as the True Red Dragon Emperor God. The Great Red.

The entity who was born of the infinite nothingness of the Dimensional Gap, was known as Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. As it was born of nothingness, Ophis had no true form. Any form it took was merely a decoration.

Angered at the thought of someone trying to steal its home, Ophis fought in a harsh battle with the Great Red. However, despite possessing the power that was supposedly infinite, Ophis was unable to win against the Apocalypse Dragon. It couldn't comprehend why Great Red was so powerful.

Desperate to remove Great Red from its home, Ophis had created the organization known as the Khaos Brigade. As a result, multiple races had enrolled into the organization. Ophis didn't care what the members of its organization did. All that mattered was its hope that Great Red would be kicked out of the Dimensional Gap.

As it stayed within the Dimensional Gap, Ophis cursed the Great Red's existence. The massive Dragon was far too noisy, as it disturbed the silence that Ophis loved so dearly. Ophis wanted to get rid of the loud Dragon so badly.

Before creating the Khaos Brigade, Ophis had originally thought of another plan to defeat the Great Red. It involved the being that was on par on that with the Great Red. The Ouroboros Dragon was born out of nothingness, meaning that it was the first primordial existence. Before the creation of the Universe, there was nothingness.

Ophis was aware of the presence of the Biblical God, and all of the races of the Three Factions. But it didn't pay the races any mind, since it was only concerned with the Dimensional Gap. However, its interest was piqued when it sensed the presence of the Apocalyptic Beast. The very being that possess power on par with Great Red. With the being by its side, Ophis was sure it could defeat the Great Red.

Until the Biblical God himself had the sealed the beast. As soon as that happened, Ophis felt the beast's energy declining, causing the Ouroboros Dragon to lose hope. However, it seemed that luck was on Ophis' side once again, when it had felt the portion of the beast's power. The portion of the Apocalyptic Beast was extremely small, so it was safe to assume that the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels themselves were unable to sense it.

Ophis could sense it, simply because it was born out of nothingness. Even though it normally ignored the beings around it, Ophis could sense the presence and life forces of every being. Ophis considered following the remaining energy of the beast, but before it could, it suddenly disappeared. The Ouroboros Dragon could no longer sense the energy of the beast.

Many years later, that had changed. The power of the Apocalyptic Beast had been regenerating as time went by. Its power was growing. Although not to the point that every being in creation could sense it. But Ophis could sense it.

That was why it had traveled to the Underworld to inform the Devils of the descendants of the original Satans: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. It told the descendant of Beelzebub where to find the surge of power and to bring it back to the Dimensional Gap.

As it waited for Beelzebub to come back, Ophis remained in its home. It remained alert as it sensed the energy of the reincarnation of the Apocalyptic Beast, and Beelzebub. However, shortly after, the energy signature of Shalba Beelzebub had faded away. Completely erased off of existence.

It had been 11 years since that incident, and Ophis was even more impatient to get rid of the Great Red. It's first attempt to bring the reincarnated Apocalyptic Beast back to the Dimensional Gap was a failure, due to the foolish antics of Beelzebub.

As it floated within its home, Ophis narrowed its eyes. Although it was as old as time, the Ouroboros Dragon rarely chose a form. It could manipulate its age, shape, and appearance to its own whim.

The Infinite Dragon God was now in a different form. It had the appearance of a well-endowed woman in her mid-twenties, with long black hair, pointed ears, and cold gray eyes. Despite its adult appearance, Ophis was dressed in a Gothic Lolita uniform.

Ophis narrowed its eyes when it sensed a series of energy signature within its home. It turned around to see a man in the clothes of a noble, and a woman in a low-cut dress.

"Ophis," The man began in an angry tone. "You called for us?"

Narrowing its eyes, Ophis nodded.

"Yes. I want you to capture the reincarnation of the beast." The Ouroboros Dragon stated in a deep, emotionless yet sensual voice.

The woman widened her eyes and shook a fist at the Infinite Dragon God.

"Ophis, do you really think that Creuserey and I stand a chance against the beast? Do you remember what it did to Shalba?!"

Ophis' eyes seemed to darken considerably, as though it was annoyed by the woman's outburst.

"Shalba Beelzebub was a fool to challenge the beast. I specifically ordered him to bring the beast to me. He refused, and he ended up getting slaughtered. It was his own fault."

Katarea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus took a step back at Ophis' menacing tone. They had never seen the Ouroboros Dragon act so…heartless.

They gasped when Ophis suddenly pointed to them.

"I do not want to take any chances by losing both of you."

The Infinite Dragon God then pointed to Creuserey.

"You, shall bring the beast to the Dimensional Gap. If you want to stay alive, then you should be cautious. Shalba was a fool, and he died as a fool. Do not make the same mistake."

The descendant of Asmodeus widened his eyes in horror and gulped down. He didn't want to capture the beast, seeing as Shalba had perished. As a result of that, Creuserey blamed Ophis for Shalba's death. But he knew that he was a fly compared to the Ouroboros Dragon. He honestly wanted to avenge Shalba, but he didn't dare tell Ophis that.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"I think you're going to like this school, Issei-chan."

Issei looked up at his sister. The siblings were walking to the new school Issei was going to attend. Isae had previously attended the school she now worked at. Since she pretty much knew the locations, teachers, and classes, Isae chose this school for her younger brother. That way she could also keep a close eye on him.

"It's kind of ironic," Isae began as she looked at her brother. "It used to be an all-girls school."

She noticed one of Issei's eyebrows curve upwards in confusion, and she smiled.

"I know. I'm a little surprised as well. Years ago, it was just a private school. Now it's just a co-ed school."

Issei nodded to let his sister know he was listening. He didn't really have any opinion of going to a co-ed school. He had been home-schooled by his sister. As Isae taught Issei, she had quickly realized that Issei was a lot smarter than he appeared to be. He was certainly by no means an Einstein, but he wasn't stupid either.

As they walked across the bridge, Issei looked up to see his new school. It was taller than he had originally imagined. He looked around to see that there were no traces of anyone at the school. Then again, Isae did say she was going to show him around the school before it even began.

As they neared the building, Isae looked worriedly to her brother, who stopped as soon as he noticed her stare.

"Do you feel weak or hurt at all? Do you need to take a break?"

Issei shook his head in response to his sister's question. The internal pain he endured when he was younger had become so numb to him, that he had gotten used to it. Despite the fact that his body was slightly frail, Issei had a great insensitivity to pain. If he so happened to even feel pain to a slight degree, he didn't show it. He no longer felt it.

Seeing her brother's response, Isae sighed and took out her keys to open the school doors.

"All right. Let's go see your new school."

* * *

**End of School**

Issei walked out of the school quietly with his hands in his pockets. As he looked up at the school, he closed his eyes and walked forward. Nothing eventful had happened at school today. Isae had informed all of the teachers and staff about Issei, so they made sure to make Issei feel comfortable.

Issei himself actually felt calm while in his classes. He didn't communicate with anyone, and vice-versa. He caught some stares from the females and males alike. But he didn't care about that. He found that there was no point in reacting if people only stared at him.

Aware that his sister worked at the school, and knowing that she would be home later, Issei decided to walk home. Besides it wasn't that far away, and he felt that he possessed a bit more vitality. As he walked onto the bridge, he suddenly felt a presence.

It was different to him. So foreign. It was something he had felt in years. It possessed the same energy signature as the man who plagued his nightmares. Feeling tense, Issei turned around to see a man in noble clothing.

Creuserey Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at the boy who had killed one of the leaders of the Old Satan Faction. With Ophis' snake, he was sure it would be enough to at least knock the reincarnation of the beast out.

Walking towards Issei, Creuserey held up his hand, charging a pool of demonic energy. Issei remained still, as though he was unaware of what Creuserey was doing.

Sure that Issei was unaware of his attack, Asmodeus went to slowly place his hand on the young man's shoulder.

His brown eyes suddenly widening into constricting pupils, Issei unconsciously released an eerie crimson-black aura. Creuserey widened his eyes at Issei's aura, and backed away from him.

'That aura! It was horrible! As soon it came in contact with me…I felt my very soul disintegrating!'

Creuserey was so engrossed into his thoughts that he didn't see Issei's aura starting to grow once more. Issei's eyes darkened as he glared at the Devil. Although Issei's expression was showing anger, he didn't feel it. He felt numb. No feeling at all. He couldn't feel anything.

Creuserey looked up, and then his eyes widened as he locked eyes with Issei. He suddenly felt a great amount of pain from the inside. He widened his eyes further as he looked down to see his body breaking apart. The parts of his body was breaking into sparkling particles.

The Devil cried out in intense pain as he felt his very body disintegrating. Issei watched silently as he watched his apparent attacker disappearing. He felt the Devil's energy quickly disappearing.

His attacker now gone and his aura disappearing, Issei collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He looked at himself to see that his skin was growing paler. Feeling out of breath, Issei felt his eyes grow heavy and he closed them completely.

Before Issei could completely collapse face-down on the ground, someone grabbed him, and held him gently.

"It's all right. Save your strength." Said an unknown voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**This recent chapter is supposed to be short for a reason. When I say this, I am saying I meant for it to be this way. The plot is slowly building up from this point on in this recent chapter.**

* * *

**Teacher's/Staff Room of Kuoh Academy**

Isae sighed as she stacked the piles of papers on her desk. Working at the school she had originally attended didn't really faze her. It was complete repetition and routine for her.

The elder Hyoudou had a much different personality when she was at Kuoh Academy. As Hyoudou-sensei, Isae adopted the persona of a stern and strict woman, remaining focused and serious at all times. She had no tolerance for foolishness and she had high expectations for the students at Kuoh Academy.

Her eyes, although sharing the same brown shade as her little brother's, had a sharp hazel color. Perpetually narrowed and calculated. Sharp hazel-brown eyes compared to doe-brown eyes were the factors that separated herself from Issei. As well as her black hair, which contrasted with Issei's brown hair.

Making sure the room was clear, Isae grabbed her belongings and went to walk out of her office. As she walked through the hallways and out of the school, she noticed that it was still a bit bright outside. She looked around her surroundings, trying to find Issei.

"Issei-chan must have walked home." Isae deduced as she sighed.

"Hyoudou-sensei!"

Isae turned around to see two girls running towards her. She noticed that the girls were carrying _shinai _in their hands.

'The Kendo Club.' She noted in her thoughts.

"Murayama. Katase." Isae greeted.

Murayama, a girl with brown hair with a red headband, looked up at her teacher.

"Hyoudou-sensei. The new student that came here today…is he really your brother?"

"…What gave it away?" Isae said sarcastically. "And what's your reason for asking?"

Katase, a girl with pink hair and a white headband, smiled as she teased her friend.

"Murayama-chan wanted to know if Issei Hyoudou was dating anyone. He seemed so cute and quiet today. We considered asking him, but he didn't seem like he wanted to speak to anyone."

The two girls looked up and their eyes widened when they saw a dark look appear in Isae's hazel eyes.

"Let me make myself clear." The woman began as she narrowed her eyes. "Issei Hyoudou is _off-limits_. Do you understand?"

Murayama and Katase actually felt a little frightened at the scary tone in their sensei's voice. The girls quickly nodded to Isae. After glaring at the two students momentarily, Isae turned to walk onto the bridge on her way home.

The girls of the Kendo Club started to shake a little.

"W-what the hell is she? Some kind of bro-con or something?" Murayama asked with a shudder.

"Don't be ridiculous, Murayama. Hyoudou-sensei doesn't seem like that type of person. She's probably just really protective of him." Katase said as she tried to relieve her friend's nerves.

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

Ophis clenched its fists as it tried to calm itself. Just moments ago the energy signature of Creuserey Asmodeus had been intact. The Ouroboros Dragon had just sent the Devil to try to bring the beast back to the Dimensional Gap.

"Idiotic Devil." Ophis said as it narrowed its eyes in irritation.

Despite being born of the nothingness of infinity, Ophis could actually feel emotions. The emotions it currently possessed were annoyance, irritation, and anger. Its annoyance was towards the Great Red, irritation for the lack of silence, and raw anger towards the fools of the Khaos Brigade.

Not even five minutes after Ophis had sent Creuserey to the location of the reincarnation of the beast, the Devil ended up getting himself killed. To say Ophis was annoyed would be the understatement of the century. First Shalba, and now Creuserey. Things were not well in Ophis' favor, and it didn't like that.

"I _will_ claim the beast. So that he will fight with me and defeat the Great Red." Ophis stated in a menacing tone.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day. Is this really the reincarnation of…?"

"Yes, Michael."

Two figures with blonde hair and wings stood as they looked at the unconscious boy seated on a bright white bed in front of them. The woman had an extremely voluptuous body and a somber expression on her face. The male had twelve-golden wings jutting out from his back.

The boy's skin was extremely pale. His brown hair had a certain level of spikiness to it, and his facial features seemed to have an air of innocence.

The boy's appearance contrasted to what beheld his potential. This boy was the reincarnation of one of the most destructive beings in existence. The beast wielded enough power to eradicate the world, and the power needed to do so wasn't even its fullest extent.

Michael, the Archangel and first creation of the Biblical God, cautiously approached the boy. His droopy green eyes seemed to lower in pity for him.

"The Beast. It was so dangerous that God himself had to seal it away entirely. I still find it unbelievable that a portion of its energy was able to reincarnate and regenerate itself. Into this boy. This tortured boy."

Gabriel, the sister of Michael, walked towards the boy and sat on the bed. Michael widened his eyes.

"Gabriel. What are you-"

"It's all right, brother. Don't worry."

The Angel reached her arms out to hold the boy tightly in her grasp. The boy she was holding was the human incarnation of the Apocalyptic Beast, and yet he looked so gentle. So gentle, and yet so lost.

Very gently, Gabriel moved her hand to brush the boy's hair softly. She closed her eyes, and went to lock her lips on the boy's cheek. As her lips came in contact with the boy's skin, Gabriel felt her skin chill up. But she composed herself.

Michael kept quiet as he watched his sister display affection for the reincarnated beast. He didn't understand why Gabriel had brought the boy to Heaven. Moments before Gabriel had left, he too had sensed the familiar surge of energy from the beast. The aura was composed of massively and overwhelmingly cataclysmic energy.

It was beyond him on why Gabriel had chosen to bring this boy to Heaven. Despite not thinking about it earlier, Michael had just thought about something. Didn't this boy have family? What if someone noticed that the boy was gone? No doubt they would be worried.

"Gabriel," Michael began as he looked at his sister. "Someone could be wondering where this boy has gone. There is a chance that he does have family. Wouldn't it be best to bring him back to Earth?"

Gabriel looked up at her brother and shook her head.

"This boy needs rest, Michael. I can't allow him to come back to Earth in a state like this. I won't.


End file.
